justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Dater Story
__NOEDITSECTION__ Story = The Anti-Dater Story is a story created by JustLeafy. Overview The story basically indicates that there are a lot of people who were declaring and did war in the Dater Planet, and the same in the Peaceful Girl Village to prevent the virtual world from being affected from permanent peace and love, in a harmful way. Characters Protagonists *Larry "Backscratcher" Tunwan *Robbie Guardian *Tito Hickman Secondary Characters *Gadgerito *Samantha-Maria Conditionera *Vector Reeses Supportive Characters *Yowinghoh *Yowinghoh Minions *Adriculopoluses *5 Civil Engineers *Geckoslizer *Penorami *Stickman *Cursor *Crack Ebolin *Anti-Daters Antagonists *Peaceful Girl Enemies *Daters Plot TBA Part 1: Registration At the time the base was currently under development, there was a large room, where participants have to register by writing down their information and opinion about daters in the Warrior Registration License. The people who were able to successfully register were able to be participants in the event. The first person who has registered was Crack Ebolin. There was a scene where there was an anti-dater, Larry, who was struggling to escape. He first hid in a stone shelter, until he realized that there was a couple inside, killing them with his sharp claws. He ran and swam, until he noticed a dead end, which is a giant dirt wall. He however has seen a window, and was curious about it. He asked for help so that he could get inside. Two guys, Tito and Robbie, have found him. Tito opened the window, and both Tito and Robbie were introducing themselves and verifying if they are daters or not to Larry and vice-versa. Larry felt some pain, so he, along with Tito and Robbie, have went into Tito and Robbie's room. They went inside and rested in it. A couple hours later, Robbie Guardian asked Larry how did he escape from the daters. After the story, Tito advised Larry to go the sleep. Both Robbie and Tito were talking if they want Larry to stay with them or not, along with the formation of a specific of a sub-team. It was midnight, and they went to bed after the conversation. Part 2: Base development/training The base was still under development. Some anti-daters were expanding the underground base, while others were training themselves and testing their weapons. Part 3: Preparing for war 4 days have passed, and the participants (also known as anti-daters) were already prepared for the war. The base has been completed. Before the war commenced, Tito Hickman used his sniper as his main weapon, Robbie Guardian used a strong LMG as his main weapon and Larry sometimes wouldn't really want to use weapons, because of the fact that he has sharp claws. However, in case, he will use his Needle Launcher. A few hours later, the trio has went into a city in the Dater Planet. They were on a spot where there was an empty parking lot. There was a small store. Part 4: Meeting Gadgerito The trio has entered into the store, looking for any daters. Tito has found a chest, containing a decent equipment for weaponry. The trio hasn't found any daters, until they found out that they were automatically locked, because hidden daters have detected them. Robbie Guardian has found an X-Ray Telescope, and he detected that daters were on the roof, so Tito has directly threw a Cluster Bomb at the roof, exploding and killing the daters instantly. The doors have been opened. Larry also found other mysterious, interesting and powerful gadgets inside the same chest. They went into another place, which is an abandoned school, and there they found someone physically struggling. He was Gadgerito. The trio has thought Gadgerito was a dater, until Gadgerito has explained who and want he actually is, an anti-dater and a gadget professionalist. The trio has asked if the gadgets belonged to him, and he said yes. The trio has given him the gadgets, and walked and talked for about 15 minutes. Gadgerito planned on going to Vast City Land, the biggest and most populated city in the Dater Planet, and the trio has agreed for heavy dater slaughtering, but first, they had to go to a few places. They had to fight the daters in a semi-abandoned stadium, and they successfully did. For the night, they had to hide somewhere inside in the stadium, and they slept there. Gadgerito wasn't able to sleep, due to the fact that he remembered that his best friend was slaughtered by daters a couple of months ago. In the morning, the team has woken up and gathered their weaponry, and decided to go to the tall mountain near the stadium, because Gadgerito detected several wild daters. They climbed up and fought the daters, once again, and have slided from the mountain to the best direction to Vast City Land. Part 5: Meeting SMC As Gadgerito planned on going to Vast City Land, the trio were forced to reach an island first and take a short break. After their break, they swam and swam, until they found an incomplete road bridge. They decided to make their equipment perfect before the battle. A few minutes later, they heard a girl fighting daters. Larry and Gadgerito decided to take a quick look. The girl was Samantha-Maria Conditionera, who is a female and anthropomorphic fan. She was successfully fighting the daters until the daters has taken her hat, and the daters were able to easily fight her, as Samantha is easily beatable without her hat. Robbie Guardian heard that she was easily getting beaten up so he stabbed the daters were no mercy, and has given her the hat. Samantha has asked who were they and she introduced herself to them, as well. For the night, they decided to build a hidden base under the bridge to protect themselves from any suspecting daters. They slept, and they woke up in the morning. They left the base to continue their journey. Samantha has the ability to fly and transport multiple people at the same time, so they went into the city, using her. Part 6: Annihilating Daters Part 7: Destroying the dater portals Part 8: "Discovering Stuff" Part 9: Shower Pistol creation, end of daters Part 10: Temporary break and Jetfloat Part 11: Fighting Peaceful Girl Part 11: Fighting the PeaceLove "system" Part 12: Ending |-|Transcript = TBA This is the transcript of the entire Anti-Dater Story. 'Part 1:' *goes from the sky through the doors of the registration office then to the part where there are multiple registration waiters *Ebolin is registering, and he gave the license to the registration waiter *'Registration Waiter 1:' Alright, you're in. *'Crack Ebolin:' YEY! TY! YOU GOOD GUY, YOU NOT LOSE-LOSE! *Ebolin rushes to the doors, happily *'Registration Waiter 1:' Next! *'Cursor:' Would you like to register? *'Stickman:' Nah, buddy. You do it. *'Cursor:' Ok! to the registration waiter I would like to register. *'Registration Waiter 1:' Alright, please do so. *is registering, and he gave the license to the registration waiter *'Registration Waiter 1:' Alright, you're in. *'Cursor:' Alright, but I also want my friend to register. *'Registration Waiter 1:' Sure. Do so. *is registering, and he gave the license to the registration waiter *'Registration Waiter 1:' Alright, both of you are in. *enter the doors *and Robbie are talking *'Tito Hickman:' Hey, Robbie Guardian, we're gonna kill all daters, end Peaceful Girl! So, let's register. *'Robbie Guardian:' Sure. *'Registration Waiter 1:' Alright, next! *'Robbie Guardian:' We both would like to register. *'Registration Waiter 1:' Alright, please do so. *registered *'Registration Waiter 1:' Alright, you're both in. *Tito and Robbie go to the doors *in a lost forest, near the sea... *sounds *'???:' I need to get out of here as soon as I can, before a dater comes and kills me. *'???:' Hmm... There seems to be a stone shelter in here. I guess I can temporarily hide in there. *into the shelter *'???:' Wow, this place looks abandoned and rusty. I'm sure it is safe, at least from daters. I'll just go in the first floor. *down to the first floor *'Unspecified Dater 1:' Ah! Who are you?! *'???:' It is I, Larry Tunwan, the backscratcher! Who are you? Are you a couple? *'Unspecified Dater 1:' Uh, I'm Jolie and of course we're in a couple. I love my boyfriend! Please leave us alone! *'Larry Tunwan:' Yeah, shut up. You're dead to me. *scratches daters *'Larry Tunwan:' This place isn't safe. I need to get out of here and find actual shelter fast. *escapes the shelter and continues running *reached the sea *'Larry Tunwan:' Well, I guess I have pretty much escaped from this hellhole. Well, at least there's a boat. I should use it and escape out of here. *rows the boat *minutes later *'Larry Tunwan:' What the heck? Why is there a very large wall? Is it a dead end? I'll look closely. *sees a window *'Larry Tunwan:' There's a window? Why would there be a window in a giant dirt wall? Lemme take a closer look. *rows the boat so that he reaches the window *'Larry Tunwan:' Hello? Anybody in there? I need some help. I'm being chased by daters, and I would like to get inside ASAP. *and Robbie were walking around the place, going underground. They heard somebody shouting from the window *'Larry Tunwan:' Hey, you two, I need some help? *'Tito Hickman:' Who's this guy? *'Robbie Guardian:' I don't know. I think he needs some help. Let's open up the window. *opens the window *'Larry Tunwan:' Thanks for opening the windows, guys. I really wanted to get out of here! *'Tito Hickman:' Who are you? *'Larry Tunwan:' I'm Larry Tunwan, or you can call me "Backscratcher", since I have pretty epic sharp claws. Who are you guys? *'Tito Hickman:' Nice. I'm Tito Hickman, the kinda overweight guy and the robot next to me is called Robbie Guardian. *'Larry Tunwan:' It's nice to meet you guys. *'Robbie Guardian:' You too. *'Larry Tunwan:' I deserve rest. Is there a room for that? *'Robbie Guardian:' Not really, both me and Tito are in the same room. However, we'll let you in, under one condition. *'Larry Tunwan:' Sure. *'Robbie Guardian:' Are you a dater or an anti-dater? We don't want any daters in here whatsoever, and if you are one, we'll instantly point our guns to you. *'Larry Tunwan:' No, no, I swear I'm not a dater. I was struggling to escape from that crappy world just to get some rest. Are you guys anti-daters, too? *'Tito Hickman:' Yes, we're both anti-daters, and whoever else is in this giant base is an anti-dater. *'Larry Tunwan:' Cool. However, I really need some rest. *'Tito Hickman:' Alright, let's go to our room. *crew goes into the room *'Larry Tunwan:' So is this where you guys live? *'Robbie Guardian:' Temporarily. *unlocks and opens the door *'Tito Hickman:' Come on in. *crew enters inside the room *couple hours later *'Robbie Guardian:' So, tell me, how were you able to escape from the cruel dater land? *sips tea *'Larry Tunwan:' Long story short. I was, in my city, walking like an average outdoor person. In that same day, I have seen a peace and love sign on the floor. Ignored it, and I thought it was absolutely cosmetic. A few seconds later after I have step on it, I have unexpectedly been teleported into a planet full of daters, and I was found, trapped in a sandstone city. I have been bullied and injured by daters. It was some unbearable pain. However, when I had the chance to escape, I escaped as quick as possible. A few minutes later, the daters were aware that I escaped and I was running and running constantly, to prevent them from chasing me and trapping me, again. I wanted to stay in a stone shelter, until I found two daters, in which I have easily killed with my sharp claws. Finally, I ran until I found the sea, where there was a boat. I used that boat to escape from the cruel dater land. I have found a giant dirt wall with a window, and that's where I found you guys. I wish none of this happened, but at least I'm safe with you guys. *'Robbie Guardian:' Impressive. I'm glad people like you were able to escape the hellhole you have went into. *'Tito Hickman:' M8, you deserve rest. Sleep and rest for some time. *'Larry Tunwan:' Sure. Will do. *went to bed *'Robbie Guardian:' So, what do you think. Should he stay with us? *'Tito Hickman:' I don't know. Maybe let's take him back to the cruel dater land, in case if he is a dater. *'Larry Tunwan:' I HEARD THAT! *'Tito Hickman:' Yeah, nevermind, I was just kidding. But maybe he should stay with us. I think he is cool, he has sharp claws and he could actually help us a lot if he has recovered. *'Robbie Guardian:' Yeah, I agree. It is possible that such person can do all of these things to us. *'Tito Hickman:' True. *'Robbie Guardian:' If he will stay with us, shall we form a team? *'Tito Hickman:' Technically, us, him and all of the anti-daters in here are one huge team. Maybe like a sub-team? *'Robbie Guardian:' Yeah, I guess. *'Tito Hickman:' Sure. What would you like to call it? *'Robbie Guardian:' Maybe the Fantastic 3? *'Tito Hickman:' Eh, whatever, as long as we help ourselves and together, we'll be one true sub-team. *'Robbie Guardian:' Yeah. *'Tito Hickman:' It's almost midnight, would you like to sleep? *'Robbie Guardian:' Even though I'm a robot, sure, I guess? *'Tito Hickman:' Okay, good night, m8. *'Robbie Guardian:' Good night. *were in the urge of sleeping *'Tito Hickman:' Don't forget to turn off the lamp. *turns off the lamp *Slept 'Part 2:' TBA Category:Miscellaneous